Simplify the expression. $ (7y^{6}+5y^{5}) - ( y^{6}-5y^{5}) - ( y^{6}-3y^{3}) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(7y^{6}+5y^{5}) + (-y^{6}+5y^{5}) + (-y^{6}+3y^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7y^{6}+5y^{5} - y^{6}+5y^{5} - y^{6}+3y^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {7 y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 y^5} - { y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 y^5} - { y^6} + {3 y^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 7 -1 -1 ) y^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ y^5} + { 3 y^3} $ Add the coefficients. $5y^{6}+10y^{5}+3y^{3}$